Hero Factory: Cores and Cubits
Hero Factory: Cores and Cubits is a crossover movie between Mixels and Hero Factory. It was very sucessful, with mostly 8/10 ratings. It was released on November 3rd, 2017. There was a video game released for PS4, Xbox One, PS Vita, Wii U, and New Nintendo 3DS. There were two gameplay modes: Hero Mode and Mixel Mode. Hero Mode is a third person shooter, though you can unlock a first-person mode. Mixel Mode works more like a Skylanders game. The game costed $59.99 on the home consoles, and $49.99 on the New Nintendo 3DS and PS Vita. The DVD/Blu-Ray version was released on March 15th, 2018. The movie was 123 minutes long. The movie was rated PG for violence, mild language, some blood, and a little bit of adult humor. The game was rated T for the same reasons Story: A few Mixels arrive in Makuhero City. Alpha Team captures the Mixels and took them to the Hero Factory to analyze them. They escape, and help the heroes defeat a swarm of Nixels. Meanwhile, Major Nixel strikes a deal with Von Nebula, Stormer's Arch-nemesis. Another Mixel tells Flain Mixel Land is in trouble. The heroes and the Mixels go to Mixel Land, only to find it destroyed. The two sides turn against each other. After seeing that Makuhero City has been destroyed, They realize this could only mean one thing: Von Nebula has teamed up with Major Nixel. Now Alpha Team and the remaining Mixels must restore order to their planets and save the Galaxy. Excerpt from The Final Showdown. Furno: (Dodges a Nixel while firing his Quaza Assault Rifle at Major Nixel) It's over! MN: (Dodges the blasts and throws Furno into a wall, making him bleed oil) Flain: (Kicks Major Nixel and MIXes with Ninslash) Flain/Ninslash MIX: (Runs to Von Nebula) Die! Von Nebula: (Fires an energy blast that DeMIXes the MIX) You Mixels are WEAK! (Fires an energy blast at Breez.) Breez: (Gets hit) Furno: No!!!!!!! (Runs over to Breez) Nex: I might be able to patch her up, but it will take a while! (Starts) Furno: You bastard!!!!!!!!! (Runs up to Von Nebula with Breez's Quaza Bo-Staff, and fires an energy blast.) Major Nixel: (Calls in hundereds of Nixels.) GET THEM!!!!!! Von Nebula: (Is stunned by the blast. Furno: (Jumps up, and stabs Von Nebula with the staff) That was for Breez. Stormer: Did she make it? Nex: She did, but she might never wake up. Bulk: Is there a cure? Nex: Yes, but I don't know what is is. Furno: Hang on, didn't Breez's upgrade allow her to be charged by the sun? Stormer: Yes, but why are you mentioning that? Nex: I know what he's thinking. We can try to wake Breez up by using the sun! Alpha Team: (Goes outside) Flain: Look, we're sorry we thought you destroyed our home. Stormer: Apology accepted. Breez: (Slowly charges, and evetually wakes up.) Huh? What happened? Furno: (Hugs her) I can't belivee it worked! Stormer: Long story short, you almost died. Major Nixel: Comes out of the cave with swarms of Nixels) Kill all of them. Flain: (Pulls out the Fire Sword and slashes some Nixels, then runs over to Major Nixel.